Un cuento para una noche de terror
by Seth Snape Lupin
Summary: - Un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos mientras una canción de cuna sonaba en el silbar del viento.-      Sabes lo que es bajar al Infierno, pasa aquí solo darás un pequeño paseo. - Historia yaoi -


Un cuento para una noche de terror

Autor: Seth Snape Malfoy

Beta: Karuka_g

Género: Romance, Drama, Mundos Alternos

Personajes: Severus Snape, Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy

Advertencias: Visto desde el punto de vista de Malfoy ocasionalmente de Severus.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling y la idea de la historia mía, una disculpa si se llegara a parecer con la de alguien más; que por mi bien espero que eso no pase.

Reto. - Reto Halloween: Vampiros, licántropos y algo más

Resumen:

- Un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos mientras una canción de cuna sonaba en el silbar del viento. –

Sabes lo que es bajar al Infierno, pasa aquí solo darás un pequeño paseo.

Susurros de melancolía y tristeza se escuchaban bajo el suave murmullo del viento. Viento que resonaba en unos castillos de una tierra lejana donde no había hambre, no había dolor, no había amor… donde solo existía la pena.

Más allá de la cima más alta de aquella montaña quebrada no existía nada, sólo el profundo barranco de los murmullos nublados. Allí no se hallaba fin alguno a su vertiginosa quebrada, las puertas del infierno.

Un pueblo donde las mujeres no parián, donde los hombres no trabajaban, donde los niños no reían, donde los jóvenes no amaba; siendo el pecado lo que quedaba del alma.

Era un reino sin sol, el pueblo de las eternas sombras, nadie viajaba más allá de su tierra y nadie si quiera osaba pensar acercarse a ella. Su Rey, un hombre de oscuros cabellos negros y ojos verde-violeta, un hombre que gobernaba con mano firme de siniestra sonrisa y de oscura personalidad; su consorte un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, de mirada cariñosa con carácter asfixiantemente atrayente y de voz seductora incapaz de resistir. Se rumoreaba que un hombre podría correrse con sólo escucharlo hablar, inclusive estallarle la verga de la pura necesidad de follar sólo por mirar sus ojos; por eso jamás se escuchaba una palabra del segundo Rey de Fagnezia, siempre portando un antifaz sellado dejándolo imposibilitado para que alguien pudiera ver esos orbes marrones.

El doncel príncipe era otra maravillosa obra, imposibilitado para ser observado. Un ser comparado sólo con la belleza de sus padres, un joven delicado de cabellos cortos y negros con ojos verde oscuro de piel blanca y sonrisa malvada; otro ser que jamás debías mirar pues cual vil medusa si sus ojos contemplabas no podrías evitar masturbarte ante el futuro Rey. Peor aún, si te atrevías a sostenerle la mirada te volvías loco de necesidad, más aún con ganas jamás podrías correrte: una de las torturas preferidas del joven.

Aunque su cuerpo fuera pura miel, su alma contaminada solo causaba caos a su alrededor. Joder era su pasatiempo favorito, no había hombre que no pusiera las nalgas para ser follado por él. Adoraba ver pollas bien forradas esperando correrse con sólo mirarle y odiaba tener que usar el jodido antifaz que usaba su "madre" asique sus sirvientes se jodieran; o miraban a otro lado o llenaban de semen el pasillo por donde él pasaba.

Más allá el pueblo era un lugar solitario pues pocos habitantes existían, en su mayoría hombres, que adoraban gozar las carnes que podía proveer el reino. Las mujeres eran secundarias para ellos, sólo servían para las tareas más sucias o una que otra follada; realmente consideradas sucias ratas que invadían el lugar.

Para salir del reino sólo existía un camino, el largo pasillo de los horrores. Un sendero que comenzaba a las orillas del pueblo yendo poco a poco internándose en una pradera y finalmente en un bosque que nadie cruzaría cuando la noche cayera; fuera la que fuera su razón ningún caminante se atrevería a entrar en ese lugar al caer la oscuridad.

Lo que se halla oculto en un lugar de sombras a veces es más de lo que la capacidad humana o no humana podrá jamás afrontar; era el estado puro del miedo, el inicio de una secuencia de terror, era enfrentarse a sus paranoias y ver lo que en sus pesadillas ni si quiera puedes concebir. Morir en vida, gozar del terror, perder la razón mientras se pudre su alma, partiendo la carne en el proceso…

_-Es tal vez una historia que no debería contar. –Observaba un joven rubio a sus dos hijos que lo miraban atentamente- Quizás no sea el momento para contarla ahora._

_-Por favor papá, por fin nos vas a contar ESE cuento que tienes muy bien guardado en el cajón de tu cama. No nos puedes dejar con la curiosidad. –comentaba uno de los pequeños._

_-Es una historia larga, y tal vez no es la adecuada para el día de hoy. –el rostro del mayor se oscurecía más a cada palabra. _

_-Pero es nuestro cumpleaños. Además es noche de Brujas así que está bastante acorde. –sonrieron los dos._

_-Supongo que algún día tendría que contársela. Por ahora no queda remedio ya que había empezado a narrar. –se acomodaba mejor en el sillón– Veamos… ¿en qué me quede? Ah sí en la estación…_

_-¿Cuál estación? –preguntó con cara de confusión uno de ellos. _

En la última estación que se "acercaba" a Fagnezia. Se encontraba en el tren un joven investigador, el último pasajero pues la mayoría bajaron en la penúltima parada bastante lejos de donde se hallaba ahora.

Este joven era un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos plateados…

_-Se parecía a ti papa o al abuelo Lucius. –sonreían. _

_-Si se parecía a nosotros. Ahora no interrumpan_. Estaba buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche pero para su mala suerte ahí no había nada de nada; sólo la vieja estación que se caía a pedazos.

Este joven investigador se encontraba siguiendo unas raras plantas de las cuales se rumoreaba podían extinguir por completo la fiebre inglesa. El investigador se quedó dormido dejando que el tren lo llevara tres estaciones más allá de lo que tenía planeado.

Toda la estación estaba en absoluto silencio, la oscuridad ya era presente pues ni una antorcha estaba prendida y ese día no había luna. Apenas se podía vislumbrar por el fulgor de las estrellas un viejo sendero deslavado que llevaba a una curva muy pronunciada y desaparecía entre espesos arboles y arbustos.

Indeciso de seguir prefirió esperar a que apareciera el alba, en su memoria algunos rumores resonaban que había escuchado del espeso bosque de los miedos y su renombrado pasillo de los horrores. A fin de cuentas estaba en una estación, alguien tendría que aparecer en algún momento o al menos eso esperaba.

Pasaban las horas. Con el frio más intenso y el silencio más espeluznante, el joven estaba empezando a perder conciencia de sí mismo cuando un ruido de cascos llamó su atención despejándole inmediatamente del estado de somnolencia.

Sabía que algo se aproximaba hacia él y cada vez se encontraba más próximo anunciando que algo enorme y sombrío llegaba por el otro lado del sendero. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido mientras su cuerpo entumecido no encontraba forma de salir del estado aletargado en el que se encontraba. Por un segundo sintió que ya no estaba en la estación, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad y su cuerpo parecía ser tan pesado que se hallaba anclado irremediablemente al suelo: estaba en shock.

Sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba demasiado y que un infarto le vendría allí mismo, divisó el objeto que se movía hacia él: un majestuoso y oscuro carruaje que lentamente se acercaba con un caballo tan negro como la noche que hacía parecer que el carruaje se movía solo pues el animal se camuflaba en el ambiente.

Un viejo de aspecto cansado lo miró inspeccionándole de arriba a abajo tal vez pensando si era un ladrón de caminos o algo parecido. Si se observaba detenidamente, se podía llegar a la conclusión de que aquel anciano se veía demasiado viejo como para estar vivo, y que aquel carruaje parecía muy costoso fabricado en oscuras maderas al igual que las cortinas cerradas del mismo.

-¿Vas a alguna parte muchacho? –preguntó el vejete.

-No, espero que salga el siguiente tren. –meditó detenidamente– Tal vez un lugar donde hospedarme.

-El tren no sale de regreso hasta que llegue el amanecer y con él el sol. Además eso tardara tiempo. –explicó el hombre señalando el sendero– Al final del camino hay un pueblo. Ahí podrías pasar la oscuridad hasta que regrese el día.

Las palabras del anciano eran confusas pero no negaba que la idea de descansar era buena, solo había un inconveniente. -¿No se supone que no se debe pasar por ahí de noche?

-Eso es cierto pero no se preocupe para cuando estemos en "El Punto" ya estará nublado. –se abrió la portezuela de improviso– Nadie conoce estos camino como yo. Vamos, lo llevaré al pueblo.

Era quedarse solo en medio de la nada o viajar en carroza semi-calentita a un lugar donde pasar la noche. Era investigador y no se iba a dejar llevar por fantasías campesinas ¿o sí? Subió al carruaje.

En el interior no había luz, la oscuridad lo cubría todo evitando así que se diera cuenta de la presencia de otro hombre sentado en la esquina opuesta a la suya. Sólo cuando estuvieron uno frente a otro lo vio.

-Buenas noches. No sabía que había alguien más. Disculpe la intromisión. –estaba un poco nervioso. El hombre frente a él tenía una máscara negra sellada que cubría su rostro desde su frente hasta algo por debajo de su nariz sin llegar a su boca.

-No es problema. Vas rumbo a Fagnezia, ¿no? – el joven siguió mirando por la ventana.

-Pues sí y no; no sé cómo se llama el pueblo. Sólo buscaba un lugar donde pasar la noche pues llegué a aquí por error.

-Vaya, menuda noche elegiste para salir. Esperemos que encuentres interesante el recorrido y pon mucha atención, tal vez tenga un final inesperado.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Dra-aahh… - El rubio padre recordó que no era conveniente que los niños lo supieran aún asique tomando prestado algún nombre de J.R.R. Tolkien dijo– Drogo, ¿y tú eres?

-Harry. –extendió la mano sin dejar de apuntar su rostro al vidrio, suponía que no veía nada con esa mascara– Harry Riddle-Lupin, mucho gusto.

El siguiente trecho del camino lo pasaron en silencio.

-Estamos por llegar al "punto". -gritó el viejo desde afuera– En unos 10 minutos más.

Seguía sin entender eso del punto. Iba a preguntar a su acompañante que era todo eso que se rumoraba por los alrededores cuando un brusco movimiento lo hizo golpearse en la otra esquina del compartimento.

-Rayos, creo que nos astillamos. –gritó de nuevo el viejo a la vez que se sentía el balanceo del trasporte indicando que el anciano se había bajado.

-Tengo ganas de ir al baño, ahora vengo. –el peli-negro abrió la puerta opuesta de donde estaba el viejo saltando ágilmente hacia afuera sin siquiera mecer el carruaje.

_Era un buen momento. Cortó la historia mandando a los niños por un vaso con agua mientras él recordaba lo que había sucedió._

No tenía intención de mirar pero la curiosidad y un ruido extraño llamó su atención. Se asomó por la orilla de la ventana. –Oh dios…

Ahí se encontraba el joven doncel con su virilidad totalmente afuera mientras con suaves movimientos se la acariciaba a lo largo rozando de pasada los testículos en un movimiento circular. Sus jadeos se escuchaban por todos lados, sus labios sonrojados dejando también un leve rastro de sudor en la orilla de su mascara.

Era imposible no meterse mano con tan erótica escena, asique decidí sobarme rudamente por arriba de la ropa. Vio como el otro muchacho se corría esparciendo su semen por todo el prado, para después orinar en gran cantidad sobre el mismo. Él no tuvo la misma suerte.

_Los niños habían regresado con el agua mientras su padre cruzaba la pierna para acomodarse mejor en su sillón favorito. Tomaba el agua y seguía con su historia. _

Tenía ganas de bajar a lo mismo que su compañero (sus pequeños pensaron que al baño) pero en el mismo instante en el que el pelinegro volvía, el vejete subía al carruaje y arrancaba.

Tuvo que cruzarse de piernas para bajar la inflamación mientras se concentraba en mirar por la ventana. No estaba seguro de que lo que estuviese allá fuese realmente un bosque pues parecía que habían bajado a una parte del infierno donde las lengüetas de fuego era de colores azul oscuro a la vez que los demonios danzaba como figuras sombrías impúdicamente desnudas marcando las siluetas de sus indecentes cuerpos profanadores de fe.

Estaba apunto de preguntarle algo a su compañero cuando un aullido particularmente escalofriante inundo el ambiente; un aullido demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-En este bosque hay…

-Si preguntas por lobos. –giró su cuerpo el joven acompañante hacia mí– Me han dicho que no hay pero no me sorprende, siempre se ha sabido que en este bosque hay más que simples perros aullando por las noches.

Crach. Algo se había roto muy cerca como si una rama de un árbol viejo se hubiera partido en dos.

-No prestes atención. –miró de nuevo por la ventana el peli negro– El único consejo que me han dado mis padres sobre este bosque es que jamás camines por él de noche; nunca me dijeron que no pasara a carreta…

La sangre empezaba a congelársele; no sólo por el miedo sino por el mortal frío que empezaba a azotarle como dagas de hielo en su blanca piel. Otro crujido más… y más fuerte aun.

No podía, no quería ver lo que estaba allá fuera pero no había remedio; tal vez era morbo, curiosidad por ver aquello que no se debe mirar…

_Lamento interrumpirlos niños pero tendrán que acaba su historia mañana; por hoy es demasiado tarde y tendrán que irse a dormir. -se escuchó la voz profunda de un hombre mayor._

_-Pero abuelo, sabes que papá nunca acaba las historias. –cruzó los brazos uno de ellos._

_-No hay peros. -dijo el mayor._

_-Vámonos a la cama Sirius. Esto es como preguntar quien es mamá. –el pequeño hizo un pequeño puchero – Nunca contestarán._

_Ambos niños dan un beso de las buenas noches a los dos rubios y salen corriendo a sus cuartos en la parte de arriba de una enorme mansión._

_-¿Algún día sabremos quién es esa misteriosa joven? –preguntó el Malfoy mayor– ¿Algún día les contarás la verdad de esa historia? Sirius y James no pueden esperar para siempre y lo sabes. _

_-Sabes que hay cosas que no se pueden decir aún. –miró hacia la leña que se quema en la chimenea– Y su madre es una de ellas; al igual que este pequeño viaje mío._

_-Espero que algún día tengas la confianza de contármelo. –salió del cuarto._

_-Tal vez. –siguió mirando el fuego que consumía lentamente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor mientras recordaba esa fatídica noche y las siguientes a ella._

Era su obligación mirar por la ventana. El otro muchacho no podía ver nada por esa careta o al menos eso le gustaba creer.

No era para menos, la morbosidad humana solía ser jodidamente impulsiva. Lo que vio afuera era aquello que ningún hombre querría presenciar en su vida por lo menos no de cerca; un ser de olor penetrante, fuerte mirada fija, un cuerpo grueso… un cuerpo peludo y deforme.

Si no creía en las criaturas de la noche hoy se retractaba firmemente de eso; frente a él se encontraba un hombre lobo en toda la extensión de la palabra. De pelaje semi- largo en color negro al igual que sus fríos ojos oscuros, uñas largas y amarillentas, y unos colmillos obscenamente largos que si no fueran porque se encontraban en esa bestia serian hasta excitantes.

El carruaje seguía avanzando mientras ese animal se movía a la par olfateando todos lados del transporte, buscando algo imaginaba el joven, mas no encontraba lo que pudiese querer esa bestia con tanto interés y desenfreno.

Crach. De nuevo retumbó el vehículo. Era increíble. Saltó sobre la carroza meneándola de un lado a otro.

-Joven, tenga cuidado estamos pasando por zonas muy movidas agárrense bien. –gritó el cochero vejete.

Pero que jodidos. Tenían un hombre lobo arrasando con medio coche y el vejete chupa bolas pensaba en unos baches. Menuda estupidez de ese hombre. Miró al joven frente a él sentado mirando por la ventana como si no pasara nada; esta situación era desquiciante.

Tomó al joven entre sus brazos para hacerlo reaccionar, trató de zarandearlo lleno de desesperación y de un movimiento brusco junto con un zarandeo tiró de la careta de aquel joven dejando el rostro al descubierto.

Increíblemente ese joven era descaradamente apuesto; tenía unos ojos preciosos en color verde, su piel blanca como la leche causante de un abultamiento en los pantalones de cualquiera.

Una parte del vehículo se destrozó de improviso dejando un enorme boquete. Aquella criatura de la noche al fin había encontrado lo que venía a buscar; tomó a al joven acompañante oliendo su sexo de manera cínica y desvergonzada.

Algo llamó poderosamente su atención, algo enorme y grueso. El sonrojo cambió inmediatamente a una cara de espanto al notar que parte del cuerpo estaba mirando: era un enorme miembro duro de tamaños imposibles y de grosor extraordinario; el miembro goteaba de tan húmedo que se encontraba y parecía que con la cercanía de aquel joven se ponía todavía más.

Todo paso muy rápido. El pelinegro tomo la careta posesionándola de nuevo en su rostro; Sólo los vio desaparecer en la noche. Posó una mano sobre lo que quedaba de carroza, en el boquete realizado por aquel ser oscuro, mientras de pie miraba el horizonte de una noche profunda sin vestigios de un próximo amanecer.

Nunca supo que paso después….

Era de noche. Su trasformación estaba completa. Sería sólo de noche cuando podría permanecer como lycan, sólo mientras reinara la oscuridad en ese bosque en particular para después volver a ser el hombre sombrío que se escondía en la soledad de aquel endemoniado bosque. No era sorprendente ser un hombre lobo, inclusive era ser poca cosa en aquel lugar donde los dementores eran seres que se encontraban en su estado natural y donde las criaturas místicas vivían regodeándose de su propia maldad.

Él sólo era uno más, sólo uno como el resto, sin mayor privilegio. Aunque era un hombre fuerte, como licántropo lo era aún más. A costa de muchas muertes se hizo respetar ganándose además prestigio al no olvidar y jamás perdonar. Aprendió artes oscuras, conjuros maléficos, artimañas sucias para defenderse de aquellos seres malditos mientras luchaba en su forma humana.

Corría imponente entre la maleza retando a toda criatura que osara desafiar su voluntad. Por supuesto nadie se puso en su camino. Hasta que aquel aroma lo aturdió totalmente.

Era imposible no olerlo, estaba impregnando ahora sus fosas nasales; tan fuerte, tan dulce, un aroma completamente sexual que lograba desatar completamente la necesidad escondida en su cuerpo. Agobiante.

Siguió el rastro hasta un pequeño prado cerca del punto de reunión de los dementores y jefes del bosque. Allí, oculto entre la débil maleza, pudo percibir la deliciosa fragancia de la orina de un joven doncel y mejor aún al notar que entre ésta estaba el inigualable olor de semen fresco; que delicia se decía a sí mismo. Indudablemente había un joven doncel en celo y por el aroma estaba bastante urgido.

Por lo visto se iba moviendo en un trasporte para humanos. Curioso pues hacía mucho que no pasaba uno por ese lugar. Siguió el camino buscando su objetivo. Divisó la carreta, acechó el vehículo, trepó en ella y aguardó.

Su cuerpo no quería esperar, al demonio con todo, realmente no deseaba esperar más. Arrancó un pedazo de carroza casi al punto de destrozarla, olfateó el sexo de ese joven tras lo cual lo sacó rudamente para hacerse con él.

Dejó que el vehículo siguiera en movimiento. Salió rumbo a su guarida. Corrió a todo lo que pudieron sus patas pues sabía que pronto la trasformación iba a terminar, el amanecer se acercaba aunque en ese espeso bosque nunca se notara la diferencia.

Quería disfrutar de ese joven con su cuerpo humano. No era por presumir pero aunque su miembro lobuno era de muy buen tamaño, el humano no se quedaba atrás. Sería su momento de gozar una deliciosa criatura.

Corriendo por el bosque de los miedos llegó en un par de minutos a su casa- madriguera. Al instante en que su transformación había desaparecido se vio a un hombre mayor de cabello negro y ojos profundos completamente desnudó en mitad de la casa.

Recostó delicadamente al joven en lo que podría llamarse una cama de paja. Estaba indeciso pues no sabía exactamente qué haría con el joven; si poseerlo ahí inconsciente o esperar a que despertara. Se decidió por empezar a desvestirlo quitándole la fina ropa que cubría esa perfecta anatomía y por último, esa careta que cubría su rostro. El tiempo que tardó en deshacerse de aquella molesta prenda le pareció una eternidad y fue entonces cuando contemplo la belleza de aquel rostro; era imposible tanta hermosura.

El joven abrió los ojos de un verde oscuro imposible provocando que aquel extraño se quedara prendido del muchacho; no podría moverse con sólo observar esos fríos ojos que ahora le miraban. Había caído completamente preso del poder de místico de aquel joven; ya no tenía duda de la razón por la que su cuerpo gritaba necesidad ese joven: era un incubo; una criatura de la noche que se dedicaba a seducir mujeres o en este caso hombres para llevarlos a su lecho, un ser con habilidades sensuales capaces de hacerte morir de la lujuria. Y él había caído en la trampa.

Pero algo le decía que éste no era un incubo cualquiera; porque aunque tuviera la verga goteando de excitación todavía podía controlar su lobo interno, ¿o sería que estaba entumecido hasta el punto de no poder ningún musculo? Pronto lo descubrió. Estaba sometido al deseo de aquel joven que se deleitaba con lujuria de lo que tenía enfrente.

Fue violento, explosivo, completamente animal, sexo rudo con salvajes embestidas llenas de placer y orgasmos intensos; follar sólo había en su mente. Su lobo dominaba la situación poseyendo a ese muchacho de apariencia frágil pero de culo firme.

Su cuerpo se corría una y otra vez pero su necesidad seguía y su erección no decrecía, quizás estaba incluso más dura que al principio. La situación se tornaba desesperante; el cuerpo le dolía pero no podía dejar de follar mientras su presa gozaba de manera impúdica completamente posesa de éxtasis embriagante.

Por la forma de gritar de aquel incubo de perdición parecía que no había tenido sexo en siglos: sus gritos placenteros inundaban el pequeño lugar. No sabía si habían pasado minutos, horas, días o años poseyendo ese cuerpo de completo pecado. No fue sino hasta que dio la más violenta de sus embestidas que no se corrió tan intensamente estando a punto de desmayarse del dolor y del placer que le había provocado.

Como fue no supo, tal vez folló durante demasiado tiempo pero no sabía cómo más explicarlo. Frente a él un hermoso incubo embarazado con tal vez una pancita de 8 meses. Era una imagen increíblemente bella. Era suyo y no cabía la menor duda; ese ser místico se había unido a él de corazón y de alma pues era la única forma de que un ser de la noche pudiera engendrar una vida. Eran suyos ese niño de ojos verdes y ese bebé que moraba en el vientre del ser amado.

Pasó el resto de sus días mirando ese vientre crecer mientras cada amanecer se entregaba en cuerpo al incubo que tomó como suyo para poseerlo durante días, meses o años; nunca supo realmente cuanto tiempo fue.

Ahora sólo sabía una cosa: el momento había llegado y su amado estaba a punto de traer al mundo un bebé que en su vientre había empezando a crecer.

Se había quedado dormido. Miró por la ventana. A su cuerpo le parecía que había viajado durante meses en esa cosa y estaba empezando a echar raíces en ese lugar. Tanteó en su espalda porque algo le picaba cerca de la columna vertebral: era una rama y en efecto parecía que sí estaba echando raíces ¿o no? Miró alrededor; ya no estaba en la misma lujosa carroza que en un principio había tomado, no; era una carroza vieja, podrida, llena de hongos y ramas viejas por todos lados.

Estaba a punto de gritar creyéndose secuestrado mientras dormía hasta que poso los ojos en la orilla de la carreta: ahí se veían todavía los rastros del enorme agujeró que aquella criatura de la noche había causado. El carruaje estaba ahora arreglado y podía asegurar que era el mismo sólo que parecían haber pasado 50 años para toda la madera.

-Muchacho estamos por llegar. El amanecer está próximo. -gritó la inconfundible voz del vejete.

-¿Y el pueblo? ¿Cómo puedo regresar a la estación? –gritó.

¿Cómo que el pueblo? Te encontré en medio del bosque y me pediste que te trajera a la estación. En 10 minutos más vamos a llegar.-muy seriamente agregó– Muchacho, al pueblo jamás debes llegar. Nunca vallas, ni mires atrás.

¿Qué demonios pasó? Ahora no entendía nada pues anoche estaba rumbo a Fagnezia…

-Está bien amor. –ahí, tirado en su cama, veía al amor de su vida junto a dos hermosos niños gemelos.

-Mi padre vendrá por nosotros y nos matará. –dijo sonriendo amargamente– Míralos Severus, ellos son normales, no son íncubos como yo, ni …

-Licántropos como yo. –terminó la frase– Harry, no puedo dejar que regreses al castillo, no puedo exponer tu vida y la de nuestros pequeños.

Llévatelos Severus y déjalos a la orilla del pasillo de los horrores. Por ahí pasara un amigo mío, se los llevará y los cuidará. –advirtió seriamente– No debe de verte. Ve por favor.

Jamás se había podido negar a nada. La voz de su amado se había convertido en órdenes para su cuerpo; jamás nadie pudo dominar a un incubo y creía que jamás nadie lo haría a excepción claro del padre de Harry.

Corrió por el bosque llevando la preciada carga siguiendo cuidadosamente las órdenes de su pareja y amo. Esperando pudo ver a lo lejos a aquel hombre, a aquel amigo a quien su amado podría dejarle a sus hijos.

Ahí estaba él.

Empezaba a tener sudor frío. Estaba convencido de que lo vivido la noche anterior había sido sólo una vivencia del pasillo de los horrores. Era bien sabido que si se entraba ahí saldrías completamente loco, si es que salías. Eso lo puso todavía más nervioso.

De repente escuchó un llanto y después otro; llanto de bebés muy cerca de donde se encontraba. Pidió al cochero que parase y aunque lo hizo de mala gana, le advirtió que no se dejara llevar por las apariencias. Le dijo que aquellos bebés eran demonios del bosque de los miedos y que en un segundo le sacarían las tripas.

No convencido y con miedo de que algo les pasara a esas inofensivas criaturas, las tomó en sus brazos y subió a la carreta. Cuando llegaran a la estación ya pensaría que hacer con ellos.

-Llegamos muchacho. –se abrió la puerta del carruaje– El tren partirá en 15 minutos. Tu equipaje ya está en el vagón.

-Muchas gracias señor. –tenía aún a ambos bebes en los brazos y le era difícil moverse.

-¿Qué hará con ellos? –cuestionó señalando a los niños.

-Los llevaré a la próxima estación y los dejaré para que los padres los recojan. –dijo pensado que deberían estar preocupados o al menos eso quería creer.

-Nadie vendrá por ellos. Si los dejaron aquí es porque no tienen padres. En este bosque nadie entra asique si los quiere, lléveselos y jamás diga donde los encontró. –su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más serio– Si alguien se entera, los matarán sin ningún remordimiento.

El joven subió al tren con rapidez para luego acomodar a los niños en el sillón frente a suyo. Aquel sillón era bastante mullido por lo que ambos se durmieron en seguida plácidamente. Él abrió la ventana viendo al mismo vejete de pelo blanco y ojos azules que conducía la carroza.

-Señor, ¿me puede decir que paso en Fragnezia?

El viejo se puso pálido quedando completamente estático.

¿Usted estuvo en Fragnezia? –desde donde estaba le miró horrorizado– ¿Usted los vio?

-No, no recuerdo nada; sólo sé qué se hacía allí. –el anciano se calmó un poco– Junto con el muchacho que traía en la carreta.

-¡Se subió! ¡De nuevo lo hizo! –ese hombre estaba azul de los sustos incluso se podría decir que casi estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco– Mire muchacho, se cuenta que hace más de 100 años un pueblo fantasma era la conexión que existía entre Fragnezia y el infierno; se decía que eran el mismo.

El propio rey era un demonio semi-encarnado que reinaba en todo el pueblo con su cónyuge, un incubo de enorme poder que le dio un hijo. Al crecer, este joven se escapó al mundo de los humanos donde se enamoró de otra criatura de la noche estando desaparecido durante mucho años. Finalmente el mismo rey del inframundo dio con ellos y cegado por los celos de un incestuoso padre, los mató a ambos.

A veces aquellos que toman el pasillo de los horrores son bajado hasta el mismo infierno únicamente para revivir esa historia una vez más.

-¿Y ese muchacho?

–De vez en cuando se ven espectros de lo que se dice sucedió esa noche, pero uno nunca sabe que sorpresas se encontrarán al final.

Draco fumaba un cigarrillo mientras recordaba como al final de esa última frase del viejo el tren partió para nunca volver. Mucho tiempo después se cree que la estación se quemó y el bosque se secó pues nadie más recordaba una historia sobre un bosque de los miedos, un pasillo del horror o un pueblo llamado Fragnezia.

Un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos mientras una canción de cuna sonaba en el silbar del viento. Apagó su cigarrillo a la vez que se levantaba para irse a dormir. Hoy es noche de brujas, donde el inframundo vuelve a la tierra y sólo por una noche para ver lo que ha dejado pendiente. El cumpleaños de sus pequeños terminaba como cada año. Miró la ventana y ahí estaba la luna llena esa noche.

Sólo sus hijos eran capaces de ver lo que se que creía no existía. Y aún se preguntaba, si al menos ellos seguían vigilando y si desde las sombras los seguían cuidando.


End file.
